fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Kane
Lucas Kane is the main and primary male protagonist in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy, and is the one who murdered John Winston at Doc's Diner at the beginning of the story. This murder would involve the New York Police Department to introduce the story's other two protagonists, detectives Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles, as they investigate and attempt to catch the murderer. Meanwhile, Lucas would try to evade capture from the police, and also of mysterious malevolent forces trying to kill him, all the while delving deeper into the conspiracy surrounding the crime. By the end of the story, Lucas would eventually find himself as the last hope of the human race in the face of total destruction by either a secret totalitarian government or a race of sentient artificial lifeforms. Lucas works as an I.T manager and head of computer maintenance for the Naser & Jones Bank in Manhattan of New York City. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend and was on bad terms with his brother, when on a cold January night, he was suddenly possessed by an unearthly force that drove him to murder a random man in the restroom of the local diner, was forced to flee the scene and remain in hiding. The case fell to Carla Valenti and her partner, Tyler Miles, and the two worked together to solve the crime and chase down the killer. Lucas would try to prove his innocence and find the real killer, the one who possessed him that cold January night, and the supernatural activities would cause him to question his sanity. Throughout the story, Lucas would display his own supernatural abilities that he has possessed since childhood, but that had laid dormant until adulthood since the event at Doc's Diner. History Before the murder Lucas was born and raised on the Wishita Military Base with his older brother, Markus Kane, where the two lived with their scientist parents, John and Mary Kane, as they studied a newly discovered Artifact. Mary continued working near the Artifact while pregnant and this would irradiated the unborn Lucas and be the origin of his supernatural powers, most predominately premonitions. One childhood incident had Lucas excluded from playing with a group of children, including his brother, where they went on to secretly play hide-and-seek in a hanger about to explode. Lucas received a vision of their deaths if nothing was done, and would attempt to warn the children and succeed with his brother but struggle with the rest, the success of finding them and convincing them to leave in time is left to the player. This oddity would make him stand out from the rest of the children on base and be the cause of argument between his parents as whether or not Lucas truly had the power to see into the future and due to childish curiosity. Another incident had Lucas and Markus sneak out of their house, past security guards and into a forbidden hanger to see what was inside. Although Markus was caught, Lucas was free to wander inside and see a shocking sight that would be the Chroma Source. In 1999, at the age of 21 in their new home of New York City, Lucas's parents would die in a car accident to leave the brothers in grief and Markus to take up the parental role of caring for his younger brother. The two grew closer but once Markus felt it was ready, left Lucas to pursue the life of priesthood at Saint Paul's Church, something which Lucas greatly disapproved of as he perceived it as abandonment. Sometime after graduation, Lucas got a job as a computer maintenance engineer at the Naser & Jones Bank. It was during this period of his life that he met Tiffany Harper and fell in love with her. Soon, the two started dating, but separated one month prior to the Doc's Diner incident because of Lucas' cold and distanced attitude. The murder At an east end restaurant of Doc's Diner, Lucas sat in a trance in a bathroom stall, brandishing a knife that he also used to carve a serpent into both of his forearms. He went on to kill John Winston with three stab wounds to the heart, where Lucas subsequently snapped out of it and realized his crime and escaped the restaurant. The murder was one of many happening in and around New York in January 2009, following the same actions, of a person murdering a random victim with three stabs to the heart and later either committing suicide or going mentally insane. It's later revealed to be the cause of an ancient Mayan shaman, the Oracle, done for the Orange Clan, a secret government that rules the world. The series of ritualistic killings has been in an attempt to locate the prophesied Indigo Child. The day after the murder, Lucas confides in his brother who later introduces Agatha to help with his problem. A blind elderly woman who uses a wheelchair, Agatha uses her psychic powers to find the true killer, the one who possessed Lucas that night at the restaurant. He's able to remember the Oracle, who erased all memory of himself along with the events leading up to the murder. Agatha is disturbed by the implications and tells Lucas to come another time. He returns home that night only for a storm to erupt around him, causing objects to fling at him and ultimately tearing the place apart. Markus drops by for a visit to see how things went with Agatha only to find Lucas hanging on the balcony ledge and pulls him up. It looks as if Lucas had tried killing himself. Despite Markus' objection, Lucas eventually convinces his brother to allow him to go to work the very next day. At the Naser & Jones Bank, more of Lucas' unusual abilities are displayed through premonitions and seeing the detectives, Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles (depending on the player's choice previously), coming to question him. As Lucas is now aware of this fact, he prepares himself. A successful evasion of wrong answers leads him to Agatha's house once more. Once arrived, Lucas finds Agatha dead and a window open. The police are called and Lucas finds a newspaper that she left for him. He escapes before the police arrives and as such decides to go home. Before touching the door handle, another premonition senses him to run. Just as the police hold him up, he embarks on using his new found strength in incapacitating them, then running and jumping 50 feet from a truck to a train, much to the witnessed disbelief of the police. Escape With nowhere else to go, Lucas finds refuge at the Saint Paul Church and, having walked all night, sleeps on the pews. He has a vision of the dead Agatha and subsequently attacked by strange creatures, just as with the bugs, but this time in the form of angels. Before he's killed, he's awoken by his brother who tells him the police will come to the church and question the priest and likely put him under surveillance. Despite continuing to think Lucas is mentally unwell, he lets Lucas go, fearing an encounter with the police would mean the end of Lucas. On the run as a fugitive, Lucas goes to Tiffany's place just as the police checks up on her, evading capture by hiding. Seeing Dimitri Kuriakin on television and desperate for answers, he visits the museum and learns more about the Oracle. Lucas later learns Tiffany is being held hostage by the Oracle at an abandoned amusement park atop a roller coaster ride, and goes to rescue her. He finds her and just as he frees her from being tied to a post, the platform they're standing on collapses and plummets them to their death. Death Lucas is discovered to be alive after contacting and meeting with Carla Valenti at the local cemetery, conversing in front of the grave of Tiffany. They come to a deal and the two work together to find the Indigo Child, arriving at the St. Thomas Orphanage and finding Jade, a strange girl who is mute, autistic and who never eats. The Oracle shortly arrives at the orphanage, having the same vision of the child's location as Lucas, and blocks the front entrance, forcing Lucas to flee to the rooftop where the two men fight, displaying their incredible hand-to-hand combat and supernatural abilities, nearly equally matched. The Oracle is ultimately defeated and fellow workers for the Orange Clan, the Urban Soldiers, chase Lucas with helicopters, who escapes by running across the side of the buildings and abruptly disappearing into one of the apartment rooms. Inside is Agatha waiting to be given the Child, who eventually reveals herself to actually be an artificial intelligence, The A.I of the Purple Clan, also revealed to be the ones who resurrected Lucas to simply fulfill their desires to dominate all life on Earth. Depending on the player's choices, Jade may be given to the A.I or escape with Lucas. After this, Lucas will encounter Carla with a homeless man outside in the streets below, and be lead through the sewers to an abandoned underground subway station that also serves as the base for another mysterious group called The Invisibles. Depending on the player's previous actions, Markus may also be waiting there. Lucas and Carla meet with the leader of The Invisibles, Bogart, who has a considerable knowledge of the situation and wish to prevent the Clans from obtaining the unlimited power achieved by bringing Jade to a Chroma Source, which there are many in the world but the closest being in the Wishita military base, and entrusts Lucas to be the one to do this by defeating the Clans and hearing the secret first. They plan to go there tomorrow and rest for now. Lucas and Carla have, what they believe, is their last conversation and sleep together. Lucas' fate Lucas has three possible endings to his story. In each, however, one thing is constant; Lucas has married Carla and they are expecting their child. At the time of his narration, Lucas is in a pose of deep thought. Carla walks up from behind and asks what he's thinking about. Lucas assures his wife that he's thinking about "Nothing... nothing at all", and kisses her, and resumes his deep meditation. The Orange Clan Wins The Oracle, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and The A.I. Warrior Avatar, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, suddenly lets Lucas and Carla go, with Lucas believing that the Oracle's victory was enough and he didn't feel the need to front Lucas needlessly. After a few days, the temperature on the planet went back to normal. Lucas and Carla went back to New York to await the big changes that were coming. Instead, nothing happened. Three months after Jade's death, nothing much had changed for humanity at all (or at least it seemed that way). Lucas, however, knows that one day, the Orange Clan's plan will reveal itself. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla remain together, ever since their time at Wishita. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas isn't sure what's going to happen now. He and Carla are trying to lead normal lives, as though nothing had ever happened. Lucas still sees through the eyes of the Oracle from time to time. Lucas knows that they went through is just the beginning. The Purple Clan Wins The A.I, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, allows his group to become new masters of the planet. The temperature continues to drop and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to stop. Three-quarters of humanity have already perished as a result, and the rest are chased night and day by the machines, forcing them to live underground like rats. Possessing Jade's secret, nothing has the power to stop the Purple Clan. Meanwhile, Lucas and Carla have taken refuge with Bogart and The Invisibles, with Carla being the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). The Chroma has made Lucas a sort of hero among the human survivors, and they try to damage the A.I. machines as much as they can, although their chances of victory are, obviously, pretty small (as even if they could beat them, humanity would still have to live underground because of the cold). Personally, Lucas hears voices in his dreams, telling him that his child with Carla is, in fact, the next Indigo Child, and the savior of humanity. Lucas, however, tries not to listen, as for the time being, all he cares about is protecting his wife and child. The Invisibles Win Lucas, upon defeating the A.I and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, makes the cold go away in silence, just as it had come, effectively returning everything just as it was before. The Oracle and the Orange Clan, now no match for him, went back to their places of power in the secret government of the world, and the Purple Clan went back to haunting humanity on the Internet. Meanwhile, contrary to what he feels he should believe, Lucas doesn't feel happy, as he's been living with Carla for three months, and has been the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Personally, Lucas doesn't know what's going to happen now; he is the one and only keeper of the greatest secret in the universe, and he wonders what to do with all that power (e.g. forget it, put it in the service of humanity etc.) Lucas, having never dream about being a god, just wants to live his life, like anybody else, with his wife and child. However, Lucas is afraid that destiny might have another path in mind for him. Powers and Abilities Due to being exposed to the Chroma while still in his mother's womb, Lucas developed strange abilities growing up that presumably become dormant sometime after becoming a young adult, until they were awakened after being mind controlled. As a child, Lucas manifested small flashes of precognition, one example being when he foresaw the building his brother was in burning down. However, these abilities eventually became suppressed by some force. After being possessed by the Oracle and seeing the green insects at work, Lucas found himself being stronger and faster than ever before, being able to kick his punching bag of its hook and into the kitchen area of his apartment. While escaping the police Lucas found himself being able to dodge bullets, telekinetically push people and perform incredible acrobatic feats, as well leap impossibly high. He also became aware of the ability to see through the eyes of the Oracle, which the latter was slightly aware of, and experienced psychic visions of Jade. After dying and being resurrected by the Purple Clan, Lucas appeared to become even more powerful. In his first fight against the Oracle, Lucas showed he could use his telekinesis to a much larger degree, becoming able to fly and run on walls, while being more durable to pain. However, his abilities appeared to drain him somewhat. In his second battle against the Oracle, he showed the ability to blast some form of energy at the Oracle, which he also used against the leader of the Purple Clan. Should Lucas hear the Secret of Jade, it is unknown what he hears or what new powers and abilities he has been given. Trivia *The official manual description reads: Fahrenheit’s main character – an average IT manager, who suddenly turns into a murderer. But Lucas knows he wasn’t in control when he did it. All he can do is try to discover the truth before he gets caught by the police. *There are hints Lucas may be an atheist, such as his fondness of Nietzsche's "Thus Spoke Zarathustra" and the reasoning for the distance with Markus was his conversion to Catholicism. *Lucas is stated as being left-handed, as revealed through an autopsy of the man Lucas killed, although this may be due to the Oracle's possession, making it a possibility the Oracle is the one who's actually left-handed. *Lucas hates coffee, as revealed when Lucas examines the drink while at Doc's Diner. *In the fail endings, Lucas will either commit suicide, imprisoned in jail, put into a mental hospital or simply die. He can also have an accidental overdose if he takes pain medication and drinks alcohol. *The photograph Lucas keeps at his job, where he and Markus are standing side by side, evidently has Lucas' appearance from the beta version of the game. **The brothers' arms are also clipping through each other's shoulder. *The voice actor for Lucas Kane, David Gasman, also voices Tyler Miles, the Police Captain, and other miscellaneous voices in the game. **Gasman has also voiced a number of different characters in Heavy Rain, another David Cage game. **He also voiced in Beyond: Two Souls as Officer J. Sherman. Gallery Early Game Development Lucasconcept.jpg|Concept art of Lucas Kane LucasKane1(Alpha).jpeg|Alpha version of Lucas LucasKane1(Beta).jpeg|Beta version of Lucas LucasKane2(Beta).png|Beta version Main Game File:Fahrenheit artwork windows-playstation2-xbox8.jpg|Lucas' appearance throughout the course of the game Fugitive lucas 7.PNG|Fugitive outfit indoors Fugitive lucas 8.PNG Lucaskaneyoung2(2).PNG|A young Lucas Kane Lucaskanefugitive2.PNG|Fugitive outfit Lucaskanedead2.PNG|A dead and resurrected Lucas Picture 2.png|The photograph Lucas keeps at his job. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Invisibles